1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns electrically conductive adhesive compositions which are derived from a sulfur-bearing component, a vinyl monomer, a catalyst and certain conductive particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nonconductive adhesive compositions are well-known in the art. Such adhesives include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,407. Conductive adhesives are also known wherein metallic-conductive particles are added to otherwise nonconductive adhesive compositions which differ significantly from those of U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,407. Such conductive adhesives have generally been commercially unsuccessful because of deficiencies in one or more of the following properties (which serve to characterize the novel compositions of this invention): both aerobic and anaerobic room temperature cure, nonrigid, high strength bonding, low electrical resistivity, good shelf life, utility over a wide temperature range, unaffected by moisture or salts, and applicability to water or oil-wet surfaces.